bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ясутора Садо
| image = | race = Человек (подчинитель) | birthday = 7 апреля , профиль Чада | age = 16-17 | gender = мужской | height = 197 см | weight = 112 кг (бывш.) 118 кг , профиль Чада | blood type = II | affiliation = Каракура | previous affiliation = Экзекуция | occupation = Ученик старшей школы | team = | base of operations = Дом Садо, Минамикавасе, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Оскар Джоакин де ля Роза (дед, †) Неназванная мать (†) Неназванный отец (†) | education = Средняя школа Машибы Старшая школа Каракуры | fullbring = Бразо Дереча де Гиганте и Бразо Изкерда дель Диабло | manga debut = Глава 7 (том 1) | anime debut = Серия 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Хироки Ясумото | english voice = Джемисон Прайс (с 80 серии) | spanish voice = Рафаэль Ориол (Испания) Диего Армандо Нивес (Лат. Ам.) }} , также известный как , — подросток, владеющий полным подчинением. Он учится в Старшей школе Каракуры, в одном классе с Ичиго Куросаки. Внешность Ясутора — подросток мексиканского происхождения. У него длинные тёмные волосы, которые обычно закрывают его карие глаза. Чад мускулистый, очень высокий и выглядит гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле. На левом плече у него есть татуировка с надписью Amore e Morte ("любовь и смерть" по-итальянски), изображающая сердце со змеёй и ангельскими крыльями. Обычно Чад ходит в школьной форме или ярких футболках с короткими рукавами. Иногда он надевает тёмную рубашку с длинными рукавами и розой, изображённой на левом плече. Через семнадцать месяцев после поражения Айзена у Чада появилась короткая бородка. Характер Садо — тихий и спокойный человек, иногда являющийся предметом шуток хулиганов, потому что никогда не даёт сдачи. Тем не менее, он ведёт себя одинаково даже в пределах своих собственных друзей в Каракуре. У Садо также есть слабости к некоторым милым вещам, например, маленьким животным и плюшевой форме Кона. Садо очень умный, так как занимает 11-е место из 322-х студентов Старшей школы Каракуры. Чад очень предан своим друзьям, особенно Ичиго, который является одним из его лучших друзей, он даже идёт с ним, чтобы попытаться победить капитана Готея 13. Он бесстрашен, как признал его первый Пустой, с которым Чад сражался. Но Садо выказывает мало эмоций, за исключением тех случаев, когда близкие находятся в опасности. Его любимая еда — это помидоры. Также Садо нравится музыка, но не любит смотреть телевизор. Единственная программа, которую он любит, - это "Королевство хищников", идущую в 8 утра по воскресеньям. Она нравится ему так сильно, что он накупил DVD-дисков. Вместе с Коном, он крадёт дешевый плюш, главного героя из Королевства хищников, Садо думает что Кон очень милый. Он любит Дона Каноджи из Призрак бюста. Садо также бас-гитарист.Манга Bleach; Глава 184, с.15 История Садо родился в Окинаве, Япония, но родители увезли его в Мексику в юном возрасте. После их смерти Садо в возрасте 8-ми лет взял к себе Оскар Хоакин де ла Роса, которого он стал считать дедушкой и называть "Абуэло" (по-испански "дедушка"). Манга "Bleach"; Глава 107, с. 8—9 Из самых ранних лет Садо был очень сильным; он использовал свое преимущество на других детях, запугивал и бил тех которые раздражали его. Оскар пытался научить Садо быть нежным, но все попытки были неудачные. В один прекрасный день, отцы детей которых обидел Садо, боролись с ним, за то что бы его наказать и один из них напал на Садо. Оскар шагнул между ними, в наказание прижимая Садо без возмездия. Садо был вдохновлен этим примером, чтобы стать достойным человеком. В память об этом событии, Хоакин, дал ему старые мексиканские монеты; год спустя Оскар умер, Садо дал клятву, что никогда не будет воевать. Только будет защищать других в соответствии с ситуацией - даже если его жизнь будет в опасности.Bleach anime; episode 37 Он говорит что монеты для него стали важнее, чем его собственная жизнь. После того как Оскар умер, Садо вернулся и поступил в школу города Каракуры. В 8-ом классе Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 10 он помог Ичиго когда на того напали бандиты. Позже Чад был атакован двоими Якочини из банды, которые удерживали его, но он не атаковал их и не защищал, потому что боялся нарушить свою клятву.Bleach anime; Episode 37 Ичиго вмешался и спас его, после узнал от Чада про прошлое парня, значении монеты и клятвы. Однако, когда члены банды бежали от Ичиго и Чада, они уронили сотовый телефон с текущего вызова на Якочини, что позволяло им шпионить за Чадом; он узнал что они могли получить повышение за него. После Якочини угрожает ему в расправе и уничтожении монеты. Ичиго на этот раз рискнул своей головой, чтобы спасти не только Чада, а и "драгоценные" монеты. Когда они разгромили банду, то поклялись бороться и защищать друг друга.Bleach manga; Chapter 107, pages 4-16 Потому что они постоянно ввязывались в драки с преступниками, их знают как закаленных головорезов. Репутацию значительно повышало насильственность молодежи. В первый же день в школе, Чад и Ичиго вынужденны были ущемлять банду во главе, Рейчи Ошимы, которая сразу заметила такой сильный дуэт. Когда Мизуиро Кодзима подружился с ними, над Рейчи начали издеваться. Силы и способности Сверхчеловеческая физическая сила: Садо Ясутора обладает выдающейся по меркам человека физической силой. Ему не составило труда, выдержав падение стальной балки с большой высоты, поднять еёМанга Bleach; Глава 7, с.4. Может с лёгкостью швырнуть врага через полквартала всего лишь одной рукойМанга Bleach; Глава 7, с.12—13. Садо довольно успешно сражался с Пустым голыми руками, а также смог сломать телефонный столб и размахивал им, как битойМанга Bleach; Глава 9, с.15—20. Далее, когда он учился использовать своё полное подчинение, его сила только увеличилась. Оно позволило ему побеждать врагов буквально одним ударом, Чад даже смог оторвать руку Пустому Рельефный GМанга Bleach; Глава 40, с.8—14. Также ему хватило мастерства при помощи своей новой руки избежать падения со значительной высоты с помощью удара огромной силы рукой об землюМанга Bleach; Глава 85, с.16. Его способность помогла ему без проблем справиться с третьим по силе синигами в 8-м отряде, с одного удара отправив его в полётМанга Bleach; Глава 105, с.15—16. Его силы достаточно, чтобы ударить в лицо арранкара и разбить его маску, придав тому ускорения на долгий полёт над землёйМанга Bleach; Глава 242, с.16—17. Его левая рука способна остановить и смять сильнейшую атаку Гантенбайна МоскедыМанга Bleach; Глава 261, с.11—13. * :Манга Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; с.154 техника, которую использовал Садо, чтобы запустить Рукию в воздухМанга Bleach; Глава 10, с.8. * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; с.150 — техника, которая позволяет без особых усилий отбросить противникаМанга Bleach; Глава 243, с.14. Высокая крепкость: Садо нечеловечески устойчив к повреждениям. Он выдержал падение стальной балки, ударившей его по спине, с лёгкой травмой, но относительно равнодушноМанга Bleach; Глава 7, с.3-4. Он смог выдержать лобовое столкновение с мотоциклом; в то время как водитель был серьезно ранен, он ушел только с небольшими ушибами''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 7, page 13-14. Он смог выдержать атаку когтями по спине пустым Shrieker, которая была-бы фатальной для кого-либо ещё''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 7, page 20-21. Когда его руки бронированы, он достигает ещё большего уровня выносливости, позволяя ему выдерживать неустанные избиения такие как броски в здания, не показывая при этом признаков повреждения''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 259; page 8. Его стойкость также становится достаточно высокой для того, что бы блокировать поступающие нападения и взрывы''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 242, page 13. Он также показывает высокую ментальную защиту - способен вынести мощные нападения к своей душе и продолжить при этом бороться''Bleach'' anime; episode 249, only takes place in the anime.. В его истинной форме, его правая рука достаточно крепка, чтобы легко блокировать нападения бывшего Эспады''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 260, page 7-8. Способность ощущать духов: После встречи с попугаем, содержащим душу Юичи Шибаты, он стал чувствовать приблизительное расположение духов и Пустых, но не мог полностью видеть ихМанга Bleach; Глава 7, с.4Манга Bleach; Глава 9, с.15—20Манга Bleach; Глава 10, с.7. Только после спасения Карин Куросаки от Пустого, во время соревнования между Урюу и Ичиго, Садо начинает их видетьМанга Bleach; Глава 38, с.12—20Манга Bleach; Глава 40, с.11—14. Большая скорость: Скорость Садо намного выше скорости обычного человекаМанга Bleach; Глава 9, с.3. Недавнее улучшение способностей Садо привело его естественную ловкость к точке, где скорость реакции стала достаточной, чтобы предупреждать быстродействующие нападения и противостоять им. Во время его борьбы с Гантенбайном, Садо развивает скорость, которая позволяет легко не отставать от скорости Sonído и даже появляться позади его противника и атаковать.Манга Bleach; Глава 260, с.8—9. ''Высокая духовная сила'': Он обычно использует духовную энергию для того что бы увеличить силу его ударовМанга Bleach; Глава 40, с.13—14. Во время обучения основам энергии духа с Kūkaku Shiba, Садо показал очень сильный и высокий уровень духовной энергии, хотя шар орудия Клана Shiba был нестабиленМанга Bleach; Глава 81, с.1. Начиная с прибытия в Уэко Мундо, Садо почувствовал, что что-то в его силе отличалось чем тогда, когда он был в человеческом мире. Он был озадачен этим и вплоть до его сражения с Гантенбайном Москеда его сила ускользала от него. Но после этого он сумел полностью осознать это и смог бороться в полную силуМанга Bleach; Глава 259, с.19. С тех пор, как он прибыл в Уэко Мундо, он чувствовал волнение силы внутри, что-то, что никогда не чувствовал когда был в Обществе Душ. Чем глубже он входил в Уэко Мундо, тем сильнее усиливались волнения. И избиение, которое он получил от Гантенбайна заставило волнение успокоиться. После прибытия в Уэко Мундо, его сила счастливо выкрикивала как бут-то он пришел домой и жестокое приветствие братьев исправило его здравомыслие. Садо признает, что его способности меньше всего походят на Шинигами или Куинси и больше всего схожи со способностями этого ПустогоМанга Bleach; Глава 260, с.2—3. Это позволило ему полностью понять свои возможности, которые проявляются как броня на обоих руках, а не только на правой. Эксперт рукопашного боя: While never officially trained, Yasutora Sado has shown himself a powerful fighter even when outnumbered. Полное подчинение ('''Brazo Derecho del Gigante в английском дубляже и манге).Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 19 Первоначально считалось, что встретившись с духовной формой Ичиго Куросаки, природные духовные силы Садо потянулись из глубин его души.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, page 20-22 Эта сила - фактически продукт Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 14 Садо рассказывает, что когда он впервые использовал свою силу, это пробудилось из-за гордости, которую вселил в его сердце его 'Абуэло' и что объект, который действовал как источник его Fullbring, был кожей на его руках.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 17-18 *'First Form (formerly)': He covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension stopping just where his shoulder begins separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are both on the top as well as the underside of his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, page 18-20 :*'Spiritual Energy Blasts': He is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. After receiving advanced training from Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will and gains sufficient stamina to fire multiple blasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 11-12 These spiritual energy blasts have become more powerful with each form taken. He is able to fire them effortlessly.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 12 Sado is able to gather energy through the shield portion of his right arm and fire it in the form of a powerful massive energy blast from his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 4-6 This power works in all forms. *'Second Form': He covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed as well as slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 12 :* : A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The ends of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine, and then he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that he can use to augment his punches or simply as a concentrated medium to long-range attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 24-25 :*'True Second Form (Defensive Shield)': He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He also loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder, replaced with an hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense (though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm).Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 19 This is the true form of his right arm and its true power.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 4 Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 16-17 (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo in the English dub): Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 17-19 He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. * (El Muerte in the English manga): A powerful special attack. La Muerte is swung from his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingers. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 51 His finger tips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, then he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating and upon contact, a huge skull-shape is created upon the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada, and is most likely Sado's strongest attack, as it comes from the arm formed from Sado's will to attack, rather than defend.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, page 15-17 }} Цензура thumb|right|190px|Различия между аниме и мангой Раны Садо от его первого столкновения с Ямми Льярго были значительно легче в аниме. В манге его бронированная рука была оторвана и сломана пополам , в то время как в аниме на ней было просто несколько глубоких царапин . Появление в других проектах , , and as attacks. Sado also appears in the movies Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion and Bleach: Hell Chapter. }} Интересные факты *Тайт Кубо выбрал "No Song Unheard" группы "The Hellacopters" в качестве музыкальной темы Чада. *Садо учил Сюхея играть на гитаре . *По опросам, Садо занимал 6-е, 14-е, 31-е и 18-е места по популярности. *Хотя их взаимодействия никак не показаны в манге или аниме, в Bleach Bootleg сказано, что Садо дал инструкции Хисаги, как играть на гитаре. Цитаты *(Об Урюу Исида): "Чем сложнее человек, тем он слабее"Манга Bleach; Глава 69, с.17. *(Об Рукии Кучики): "Ичиго хочет спасти её. Он полностью выложился для неё, и этого достаточно. Вот и вся причина, чтобы я смог за это положить свою жизнь"Манга Bleach; Глава 106, с.16—17. *(О монете, что дал ему Абуэло): "Да,'' она очень важна. Может быть, даже важнее, чем моя жизнь''"Манга''Bleach''; Глава 107, с.6. *(To Demoura Zodd) "Прости. Правда в том, что я не люблю делать такие вещи, как смертельный удар по противникам, которые потеряли волю к сражению. Однако на этот раз, кажется, я даже не могу сказать такие наивные вещи" Манга Bleach; Глава 243, с.18. *(Гантенбайну Москеда) "Моя сила кажется меньшей, чем у синигами или квинси, но больше, чем у Пустых" Манга Bleach; Глава 260, с.3. *(Гантенбайну Москеда) "Поскольку Вы атаковали меня со всей своей силой, я смог понять свою силу. Спасибо. благодаря Вам я смогу развиваться дальше. Я сохраню Вам жизнь и буду молиться за Вашу удачи." Bleach manga; Chapter 261 }} События и сражения Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Подчинители de:Yasutora Sado en:Yasutora Sado es:Yasutora Sado fr:Yasutora Sado pl:Yasutora Sado